Packages are often wrapped with film to bind the package in various contexts, such as to prepare the package for transport. Pallets supporting the packages may also be wrapped, in some situations, so that the package can be more readily loaded or lifted by a machine, such as a fork lift.
The wrapping of packages may require various steps, one of which may be the breaking of the film at the end of the wrapping process. The breaking of the film is often performed manually, with varying levels of effectiveness.
An apparatus for breaking the film may be desirable.